School Days For Mutants
by Natalecki14
Summary: School for the flock is not all it's cracked up to be... Especially when they are being closely watched...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **J.P. owns all! I might try to steal Fang though:)

**Author's Note: **A story about the flock's days at school, but things are not always as they seem...

**School Days for Mutants**

It was only the first day, but I ALREADY felt sick to my stomach. I think it had something to do with the white, sterile halls, the feeling of claustrophobia I got, and the fact that I was at a _school. _Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and I were all _forced_ to come to this "prison" because saving the world wasn't enough. We apparently needed "education" too. So here we were sitting in the cramped principal's office while fighting the urge to fly out into the cool, sunny morning and stretch our wings. My powerful wings were aching from the constant strain of pressure I made to keep them close to my back. On any normal day I would have them spread out and soaking up the sunshine, but we were with "normal" people. And they had no _idea_ what we were or what we were capable of. So my wings stayed unseen behind my fancy white blouse, and I headed to my first class with Iggy and Fang.

Since we were all fourteen, we were able to stay in similar classes. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, on the other hand, didn't have that luxury. Nudge was eleven, Gazzy was eight, and Angel was six. I felt nervous leaving them in the hands of those wimpy teachers, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay good luck you guys, and remember: try to BLEND." I said.

"You got it, Max!" Gazzy said excitedly as he did a little leap into the air. He jumped up, and a colorful ball with a fuse fell out of his pocket. He looked down sheepishly and smiled as he picked it back up.

_Oh brother_! I thought. This was going to be a _long_ day!

* * *

"Ok class, we are lucky enough to have three new students with us today!" the overly perky teacher said smiling. "This is Max, Jeff, and Nick!"

I gave her a tight smile and looked over to find Iggy clearing his throat, and Fang giving her a single nod. Well aren't we a happy bunch! I mean who could blame us? We grew up in dog cages, and spent the past couple of months fighting for our lives! We had a right to be a little anti-social!

Our happy-go-lucky teacher didn't seem the least bit deflated by our lack of response. She just continued writing on the board and asking questions I gladly tuned out.

I looked around the dull classroom and tried to memorize faces. The girl sitting next to me looked the respectable type. She had long brown hair and had it over her shoulder like some kind of curtain. She quickly looked up, and then away when she saw me staring at her. Iggy was sitting uncomfortably straight in his seat in front of me. Gosh he looked stiff! I would have to tell him to ease up later. Fang was in the back of the class, and he kept staring longingly out the window.

I gazed out at the beautiful trees and hills. It would be so nice to stretch out my wings and fly over the……

_No Max_! I thought. _Pay attention!_

I forced myself to look back at the teacher, but something caught my eye. A guy, sitting two seats in front of Fang, was staring right at me. He gave me a full mouth of white teeth when I caught his emerald-green eyes.

I turned back in my chair with a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

* * *

The bell rang and I was relieved to be free from that torture. Only three more classes to go, I thought. _JOY_!

I was waiting for Iggy and Fang outside of the classroom thinking about how long we could keep up this charade. I didn't even notice the tall dark figure looming over me.

I looked up to find those same green eyes from earlier staring down at me. _Wow_! I thought. I didn't notice how tall he was before. He had to be at least 6'2. I mean I wasn't exactly the "short" type, but my 5'8 body felt oddly small compared to his.

"Hey" the tall mystery said.

"Oh!" I hadn't realized how long I had been staring at him. A girl could get lost in those eyes…

"Hi. I'm Max."

"Cool name! I'm... Aaron," he smiled sweetly at me, and my heart skipped a beat.

"You're new here." He stated. "I haven't seen you around before. What school did you come from?" His deep voice sounded oddly familiar, but I decided to overlook it.

"Um… I came from this select school out West." He didn't know how "selective" the School really was.

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool. This school's all normal; kind of boring actually." I noticed he was trying to make small talk. I also noticed how BAD I was at making small talk.

"Yea, I've noticed." I said. I didn't even realize that I was blushing (AGAIN) until Fang came around the corner and rudely interrupted my very _important_ conversation with Aaron.

"What's up with your face?" He asked in that oh so gentlemanlike manner of his.

"What does it look like man?" Iggy asked as he nudged Fang with his arm.

"You look like a tomato, Max!" He smirked, then to Iggy said, "She's blushing like CRAZY, man! It's hilarious!"

Fang and Iggy were snickering away while a new color of red washed over my face. This time it wasn't from a flirtatious guy, though. I felt anger and embarrassment running through me. I tried to keep a smile on my face as I explained to Aaron.

"I'm sorry. These are my brothers. This is F- Nick and Jeff." turning to them I said, "Guys this is Aaron." _Who I was talking to before you rudely interrupted! _Okay so I didn't say that last part but that doesn't mean I didn't want to smash it in their faces! I would surely hurt them after this!

"Hey." They all kind of did that "manly" nod and leaned against the wall.

We all just stood there. Fang was staring at Aaron, and Iggy's gaze was in the general direction of where he was standing. I had my eyes on the floor. This was so awkward! I wanted to just scream!

"Okay. Well, I'll see you around Max," he gave me that smile again. Yes, I could _defiantly_ get used to _that_!

"Yeah…" I stated dumbly.

Aaron walked away, and I was left to face Fang and Iggy.

"You guys BETTER sleep with your eyes OPEN!" I snarled and stormed down the hall to finish my first day in hell.

* * *

So the next few hours weren't all that bad. I was in my last class before lunch and I couldn't WAIT! My stomach was making all these weird gurgling noises, and I got many questioning glances.

_Sorry I actually have to EAT!_ I thought. What was with these people? Did their stomachs not growl or something?

The lunch bell rang and I was out of there in record time. No one had to show me the way to the cafeteria. I made damn sure I knew where _that_ building was before I went to class.

I waited for Fang and Iggy at a vacant table because I was feeling oddly nice and forgiving. That was me, though. I always have a soft spot for the people I love.

"I'm starving!" Iggy announced to me and Fang as they walked up.

"Same." Fang and I said at the same time.

We lined up with all the other students and got extra servings of _everything. _We were so hungry it didn't even occur to me that we probably looked like starving orphans from the third world.

I was devouring the last of my, well I think it was a hamburger but I wasn't sure, when a petite blonde walked up to us.

She sat right beside me and started talking.

"Hi! I'm Leah! I was in your History class! You're Max right?" She asked in a rather bubbly voice.

"Oh, Yeah….Hey." I managed to say with a mouth full of food. I knew I probably wasn't blending in very well at this point. My chewing wasn't very "lady- like" but I was just so DARN hungry!

"It's not every day that you get new students at Harbor. You guys are the talk of the town!" Leah said mentioning to Fang, Iggy, and me. Well that's _GREAT_, I thought. I was hoping we could just ease our way into society but I guess we picked the smallest frickin' town in Louisiana! We were popular because we were new students? I wonder how popular we'd be if anyone found out about our wings. I cringed at the thought. No publicity for me, please.

"Is there any chance this "talk of the town" will blow over anytime soon? I mean we aren't exactly the kind of people who like the spotlight." Iggy informed Leah with a hint of sarcasm. Fang and I had smirks on our faces, but Leah looked hurt.

"Oh, well… It's just that we don't get a lot of new students around here and…. It's a big deal." She looked down at the table as she said this. I actually felt kind of bad for her. She must have never been a new student. She had probably lived in this small town all of her fourteen years. That must be….uneventful! No wonder she wanted to make a big deal out of us. She wanted to be the first friend of the "new kids".

"What my brother means is- we have been the new kids mostly all of our lives and… We just want to blend in." I thought I would throw her a bone. Here was this average girl that had probably never seen the real world before. She just wanted to be noticed. Not my specific nature, but I understood.

The ring of the lunch bell sent us all back to class. Fang, Iggy, and I made our way through the crowded halls to our last class of the day. I couldn't _WAIT_ to get out of here. I'll admit that so far the day hadn't been _that_ bad. I was just ready for the chance to get out of this cramped school and into the air. I could tell by the looks on Fang and Iggy's faces that they were ready to leave too.

"I miss the kids," Iggy said to us. "They were just so lively. No offense, but you guys are BORING!" WHAT?!? I thought. Iggy thought _I_ was boring?! No doubt Fang was like a lifeless bug sometimes, but me? I was the mother figure! I made sure everyone was dressed, bathed (sometimes), and fed! I couldn't believe he thought anything in our lives was boring. A good day for us was eating a meal that actually filled our bellies, not freezing our asses off in the woods, and most importantly, not getting killed by flying robots. That was a _GOOD_ day! It couldn't get more venturous than that!

"Then let's get outta here," Fang gave a look to me that said "well?" How I would LOVE to get out of this place!

"I thought you would never ask," I said looking up at him with a goofy smile plastered to my face. He returned it with one of his special grins.

* * *

**Okay so, I have a butt load of chapters to post. I desided it would be easier to write most of the story and then post 'em. Let me know if I should post them! Reviews would be awesome, thanks!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"WE ARE OUTTA HERE!" Iggy screamed into the warm afternoon air. We were all flying high above the ground now. Fang and Iggy on my left, and the kids not far behind. I wondered what the school would think when they found out about our disappearance. Well, we hadn't promised to stay there _all_ day. I beat my wings to get some altitude and did a somersault around the flock. Everyone looked so happy up here! If I was asked what my favorite thing in the whole world was, I would have to say _this_. Flying with my wings stretched out, soaking up the sun. My family by my side, and Fang with a gleam in his eye. He looked over at me and smiled. I beamed up at him. He looked so beautiful. The setting sun reflecting off his black wings made a halo effect around his face. I had known Fang everyday of our lives and not once had I ever seen him this happy.

"YEAH!" He shouted into the wind as he did a nose dive toward the ground. Before I could start to panic, he flew right back into our formation in the sky, the tips of his wings skimming the water below. He looked back at me and winked.

While I was unintentionally admiring Fang, Angel babbled on and on about her day. Apparently she had convinced the teacher that Little Rock was the capital of Kansas. When I say _convinced_ I mean she put a thought into the teachers head. Mind control. You know… what every six year old can do.

"...Yeah, so the teacher asked _'what is the capital of Kansas_,' and I said _'Little Rock_' But she said _'No that's Arkansas, honey'_ and I said _'No, it's not'_. She told the class that I was right and she was wrong! I even got to be first to recess!"

"Awesome job, Angel!" Nudge excitedly rewarded Angel with a high five.

"This school thing isn't so bad! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Um… Guys I was thinking. I don't think it's such a good idea to go back." One day stuck in that school was enough, and I wasn't about to let Angel "convince" the teacher to do anything else.

"What?!? Max!" Gazzy wined. "Max, school is like so cool! I made a stink bomb in science class. Look, I have it right here." He said as he dug into his pocket.

"GAZZY, NO!" We all yelled in unison. It was bad enough we had to live with Gazzy's spontaneous digestive system. A stink bomb would just add to the terror.

* * *

Night fall was approaching as we made our way back to Anne's house. We figured that we gave her long enough to worry. And we were all extremely hungry. We circled around the house a couple of times to make sure there were no lurking shadows. I gave the flock an "all clear" and we flew into the open second story window of my room.

One by one we landed softly in my bedroom, shaking the night's mist from our wings. The kids started making their way to the kitchen to find Anne and a snack. I was about to leave my room, but Fang stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and said, "Wait".

I turned toward him with a questioning look. He looked at me for a while. That stare! His eyes were dark, but they had a happiness to them that made me smile up at him. His hand was still on my wrist, but I didn't shake it off or anything. He just kept looking at me and me him.

"Max, I just wanted to thank you for letting the kids go to school. I think they really enjoy it, and it's good for them to be around people who aren't trying to kill them." I knew that what he was saying wasn't just about the kids. He wanted to stay at school too. He wanted to live a normal life. A shower every night, plenty of food, and a soft bed to sleep in. Looking into his eyes I felt like that wasn't such a bad idea.

"I think so too," I said with a smile. I couldn't believe he was getting me to say this! I felt that if I kept looking in his eyes, I might agree to jumping off a bridge if he asked me too! But they were just so dark and mysterious and……

"Thanks, Max. I think we're making the right decision here," with that he moved closer to me. I thought I was going to faint! He was so close! He put his hand on my cheek. His long fingers lightly caressing it. I involuntarily closed my eyes. He moved even closer but stopped when we were inches apart. He looked down at his feet as if he were making a hard decision. My breath was coming hard now.

"Max…." His voice was a hard whisper.

"Yes…." I breathed.

He looked down at me and lightly kissed my forehead. I felt like I had been holding my breath the whole time. I breathed out a silent sigh and he backed away. He left the room and I don't know if I was relieved or heartbroken. My knuckles where bone white from holding them tight by my side, and I felt a bead of sweat on the back of my neck.

I was genuinely surprised that Fang's touch had such an effect on me. To be honest, it scared me. I was supposed to be the tough one. The rock. I'm not the one who should be getting involved in romance, especially with my best friend. That's just not me.

While I was nervously trying to understand Fang's actions, Gazzy passed my room. He must have seen me standing in the middle of my room like an idiot because he came in chomping on potato chips.

"What's up with you, Max? Aren't you hungry? Anne is making cookies if you want to come get some."

"Yeah, ok," I said in a daze. I followed Gazzy down the stairs into the kitchen. As I entered the room, a delicious wave of pleasure hit me. The smell of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies was my drug. I breathed in longingly.

"Mmmm…." My mouth was watering at the sight of the cookies. I grabbed for three, but regretted it when my hand came back searing.

"Ouch!! Damn it!" I was holding me injured hand to my chest and hopping around.

"Max! Language!" Anne scolded me with what she thought was a "motherly" gesture. I thought otherwise.

"I burned my friekin' hand!" I yelled at her. Fang came up behind me and tried to grab my hand.

"Here, let me see," He said as I fought him.

"No! Don't touch it!" I tried to back away from him, but he cornered me into the table

"Give me your hand, and I'll see how badly you are hurt," His voice was extremely serious and his eyes were unyielding.

"Fang, what the hell, No!" I hit him on the chest with my hand… Wait! My hurt hand!

"Shit!" I cursed myself for hurting my hand again. But Fang was quick! He snatched my hand and turned it palm- up. I had a nice red mark on my palm that was already starting to blister.

"You've got a nice burn, but you're going to be fine," He stated matter-of-factly. "And plus, If you can hit me that hard, your hand can't be screwed up too bad." The smirk on his face made me want to slap him again, but I decided that I didn't want to hurt my hand yet again. So I just glared at him and walked away.

I wasn't going to leave with a burned hand and no cookie, so I looked in the pan and almost died right there.

"WHERE THE FU-"

"MAX!" Anne cut me off mid-sentence.

"Sorry- ARE MY COOKIES?!" I blew up at the kids. They all stood completely still and shocked as I looked each of them in the eye. They all had cookie crumbs covering their mouths. Iggy was the only one with a full cookie left. He was staring at me with his sightless eyes holding the last cookie in his thin hand.

Somehow he must have known that I was staring at his cookie (don't ask me how) because he suddenly darted out the door. I bolted after him. He was already half way down the driveway when I got out of the door. Man! That boy could run!

"Iggy! Get your skinny ass back here!" I yelled at him from the doorway. He was in the front yard taunting me.

"No way, baby! You're gonna have to catch me first!" He shrilled with laughter as tears came to his eyes.

While Iggy was laughing at me, I sprinted silently toward him. My sudden contact with his body caught him by surprise because he fell to the ground astonished. With my sudden tackle, I had landed on top of him. He was staring up at me in shock. I took that time to take the cookie out of his hand and slowly eat it in front of him.

"Oh yea, that was _definitely _worth it._" _I said as I savored the little bit of heaven in my mouth.

"Dammit Max! That was the last cookie!" Iggy complained from under me.

"Exactly, did you not notice that I tackled you?" I asked as I lifted my body from his.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually HURT me! I mean come on! Ouch!" Iggy held his arm as he struggled to get off the ground.

"What's going on out here?" Fang came to stand next to me with the kids and, to my resentment, Anne. Their faces thick with amusement, except Fang and Anne who looked worried.

"Are you okay Max?" Fang put his hand on my arm, his face full of concern, weird for him considering he never shows his emotions. His eyes demanded a response from me, but instead I just looked away turning red.

"I'm fine" I said as I pulled away from him, reliving the feeling of his lips on my forehead. "It's Iggy you should worry about. "

"It's great to know that no one cares about ME!" Iggy shouted at Fang. His voice sounded tight with frustration. "Even if she _was_ hurt, I think Max could take care of herself! She could kick your ass too while she's at it!" Everyone fell silent. Iggy had NEVER I repeat NEVER yelled at anyone before, let alone Fang. Nudge was sometimes in the line of fire, but who could blame him, Nudge had that effect on people when she started rambling.

"Iggy, I'm sorry I if I wasn't concerned about your injuries…" Fang looked a little confused.

"Oh, no! I'm fine!" he waved his hands in exasperation as he said this sarcastically. "You can just leave Max alone because she doesn't need someone looking out for her. She's not a damsel in distress, Fang!" As he said this, Iggy walked up to Fang, shoved him backwards which made Fang stubble back in bewilderment, and stalked off into the house.

"What was _that_?" Nudge asked as we all stared after him.

"I'll go check on him," Fang said as he started to walk to the house.

"No, let me. No offense, Fang, but I don't think he will want to talk to you," Gazzy said in a small voice as he followed Iggy.

I couldn't _believe_ Iggy went off on Fang like that. They were like brothers, who talked about…well, the things they couldn't talk about with me. You know… guy stuff. And now Iggy was acting _extremely_ weird! I had an upsetting feeling in my gut that this little squabble between the boys had to do with me.

"I'm going to go too," I told everyone. My family seemed frozen on the front lawn. No one knew what to do.

"Max, um… I'm not sure that's a good idea either…" Angel looked up at me with her angelic eyes. She had that look on her face that told me she knew something that I didn't. This was probable considering she could read minds.

I decided I should take that as an answer, but I couldn't. When something was wrong with my family I _HAD_ to know about it!

"No, Angel, its okay," I said as I went to find Iggy. I could feel the eyes of my family (+ Anne) on my back, but I went inside anyway.

I entered the kitchen through the agape front door and lightly climbed the stairs as I made my way to Iggy's room. I went inside and found Iggy lying on the bed, his head down against his pillow, and the Gasman hovering awkwardly over him.

Gazzy looked up as I slipped into the room. He gave me a nod acknowledging my presence, and left the room so I could be alone with Iggy.

He shut the door behind him, and I was left leaning stiffly against the wall.

"So…" I trailed off when Iggy looked up at me. He turned his head toward my voice and gave me an angry look.

"Listen Max, I know I freaked out and all, but I don't really give a shit. Fang will get over it." He put his head back on his pillow, glaring at the wall.

"_Okay_… I'm just a little confused…" I added lightly. This time he didn't just turn around. He jumped off the bed in a swift motion and came face to face with me. I gave a little gasp at his closeness, but he just stood there. His unseeing eyes were on mine, and he had a scowl on his face. His light blond hair seemed almost white making his vivid blue eyes look like ice.

"I'm just _sick_ of Fang treating you like a _helples_s girl. We all know that he's in _love _with you, but he doesn't have to be so OBVIOUSE!"

"Iggy, what the HELL are you talking about? Fang is just a little overprotective, that doesn't mean he's in LOVE with me! You know that!" I yelled back at him. His face was only inches from mine, and I could almost feel the steam coming off of his face. I had never seen Iggy this mad before. He was usually just a sarcastically sexist teenage boy.

"Exactly, Max! Fang is overprotective because he CAN be! HE can SEE you!" With that he turned away from me. I was so shocked by his outburst that I just stood there, staring at his back. The tense set of his shoulders told me that he must have been chewing on this for a long time. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of sadness come over me.

"Iggy, I'm sorry…" I slowly walked toward him and hesitantly put my hand on his arm. He didn't cringe away like I thought he might. Instead, he turned toward me and smiled. My hurt gave a little tug, and I brought him against me into a tight hug. I don't know why I felt so emotional, but as I pulled away, Iggy wiped a tear from my face. I hadn't even noticed I let one escape!

"I didn't mean to make you cry," He joked as he let his hand fall from my face.

"I didn't even notice," I said. I didn't know how _he_ knew I was crying either, but that was Iggy for you.

"I love you, Iggy, you know that, right?" I searched for an answer in his eyes. His eyes were on my feet, even though he couldn't see them.

"Sometimes, I wish it were more than that…" He looked up at me and smiled a dismal smile.

"But, at least you love me as a brother… I guess I'll have to take that… And plus, Fang is like my brother… and _he loves you_." The sadness in his voice made me want to hug him again, but I thought otherwise. Was I the only one who thought differently? What was all this _love_ business? I am fourteen for God's sake!

"Come on, Igg… Let's go down stairs. I think I smell a burning casserole." He laughed at that and took my hand.

"At least I'm good for something," he said. "It seems I'm the only person who can cook around here!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... To be honest, I've had too many things to worry about. And TOTALLY forgot to update. So here ya go. Chapta THREE.**

* * *

"Time for school kids! Up Up Up!" I could hear Anne's perky voice from my room down the hall. She was basically trying to get rocks to look alive. Not gonna happen. This was the_ one_ time I wished I didn't have abnormal hearing.

"Mmmmgggahh!" I groaned and turned over in my comfortable bed. Even with the lush pillow covering my ears, I could still hear Anne making her wake-up calls. I don't think I could_ ever _get used to a 6:30 rouse, but I decided to get up anyway. I wasn't about to let Anne wake me up. She's _not_ my mother.

I rolled out of bed and started to stretch my sore muscles, but I noticed that my muscles weren't sore at all. I was so used to sleeping on rocky ground that my body was accustomed to the kinks and groans of a normal night in the woods.

I made my way toward the bathroom for a morning shower. I grabbed the toiletries that I would need (shampoo, conditioner, razor, etc.) and went into the hall. I passed the boys room to find Iggy with a pillow over his head, body sprawled out on the bed, and Gazzy puking his guts out into a trash can. The consummation of 12 double chocolate cookies wasn't always good on the stomach.

I was snickering on my way down the hall when I heard running water coming from behind the bathroom door. My smile changed to a frown in a second. You'd think Anne would have more than ONE bathroom!

"Whoever is in there better hurry up because I have to pee and take a shower!" I yelled this while banging violently on the door. "Come ON Nudge! I need to PEE!" I let out a loud sigh and rested my body against the door. I heard the water shut off, and suddenly the door wasn't behind me anymore.

"Whoa!" The door left my back and I was suddenly sprawled out on the tile floor.

"Shit! What the he—"I looked up and saw Fang. Not Nudge, who I originally thought was hogging the bathroom. His hair was plastered to his face and the only thing on his body was a towel. I quickly got up off the floor with Fang's help.

"Did you want to join me or something?" The smirk on Fang's lips was nervy; he knew I could kick him right where the sun doesn't shine but…. wait. I abruptly realized what all Fang was wearing or the _lack_ of what he was wearing. His towel was sitting low around his hips. He had one hand holding the towel up, and the other was fooling with the back of his hair. (He did that when he was nervous.) I couldn't help it, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his body. I never knew he was that RIPPED! I mean all of us were pretty fit, that's the perks of fighting 24/7 with erasers, but WOW. The smell of Axe was still prominent on him, and I was stuck. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to.

"Max, uh, do you need to take a shower or what?" I looked up at him and realized I had been admiring him for… I don't know how long. Damn. I REALLY needed to stop doing that.

"Yeah, sorry." He awkwardly stood there with me staring up at him. (He and Iggy had just recently shot up, with me at least 3 inches shorter than them. I resented them for it.)

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can, you um… move?"

"Oh…" I hastily stepped aside for him and he walked out of the bathroom to get dressed for the day. I couldn't believe I acted that STUPID in front of Fang! He would surly make fun of me for this. I didn't want to seem like the "love struck teenager" that I was acting like! For FANG! Fang. Fang. Fang. My BEST FRIEND! This had to be wrong on SO many levels, but I couldn't shake the smell of aftershave from my head.

As I mentally beat myself up, it was hard to enjoy my steamy shower. I quickly finished up and wrapped my wet body in a towel. Just as I was getting out of the shower, someone barged in.

"I'm naked here!" I yelled at the intruder who hadn't even _knocked_!

"Damn. I really wish I could _see_." I looked up to find Iggy looking longingly at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"Well, sucks to be you. Now get out so I can put some cloths on!"

"I just need to brush my teeth and then I will be out of your hair."

"Iggy, if you didn't _hea_r me! I need to get _dressed_! I'm in a towel here!"

"Aw Shit! Do you HAVE to torture me?!" Could he ever _not_ be a sexist pig?!

"Just let me brush my teeth. I can't see you anyway so it's okay."

"Well, hurry up then." It was hard to tell Iggy "no". He made valid points, and plus, no one wanted to make him feel like shit. He could do that to himself anytime of the day. When he got into those "moods" it was hard to get him out. And no one wanted to be the one who got him into it, so "no" was barely an answer to him.

"Sweet!" He proceeded to brush his teeth while I changed into my uniform. Yes. We had to wear uniforms. Gross I know. The girl uniforms consisted of a white button-up blouse with a collar, a too short plaid skirt, and black and white Saddle Oxfords. It was very uncomfortable, because I had to pull down my skirt all day. I was extremely jealous of Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. They wore khaki pants, a collared shirt, and tennis shoes. I wish I could wear that! I hated wearing skirts and any form of a dress. Nudge and Angel, on the other hand, loved the uniforms. They were tired of wearing dirty pants and ripped shirts.

"God. Could they make these skirts any shorter?" I complained to myself as I pulled my skirt down.

"Whaaa diii I hashhhh ta bee biiinnnd? Iggy moaned incoherently.

"Iggy, I can't understand you when you have toothpaste in your mouth." He finished brushing his teeth and spit into the sink.

"I said, why did _I_ have to be blind?" "It's not fair! I'm 14 years old for Christ sake! I need my eyes! That's the only action I can get at this age!"

"Well, you can touch things and know what they look like. At least you have hands." I shrugged. I tried to make him feel better with what little help I could give.

"Yeah, I could go up to a girl and say 'Hey, I'm blind and can't see your breasts, so will you let me touch them so I can see them in my mind?'Like a girl would like the blind kid!" He somberly glared at the floor. Okay, so I know I should have been mad at Iggy for degrading girls like that, but I actually felt kind of bad for him. I know I'm not a guy, but I know that they think about sex like every 30 seconds of the day.

"Stupid teenage hormones." Iggy slumped to the floor and let out a long sigh. I joined him and let out a sigh of my own.

"Stupid teenage hormones." I repeated, thinking about Fang again. I cringed.

"Why are _you_ saying that, Max? You're gorgeous and strong and… you have a nice voice. It's stern at time, but when you want it to be, it's loving and sweet. Almost like honey. Fang is lucky to have you. As a best friend I mean." Iggy was staring off into the distance with a smile on his pale face. Wow. No one had ever told me anything like that. Nice, I mean. I would never have expected Iggy to say that. He was all for words like "hot" or smokin'". The flood of emotion that I felt earlier was all coming back to me. I hugged him for the third time in two days. This sudden emotion overload on my part was confusing the hell out of me. But I just sat there on the cool till floor with Iggy. My hand in his, until Fang called me from outside the door.

"Max, are you done? Anne is ready to leave."

"Yes, I'm ready." I called back. Iggy got up and held out his hand for me. I quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Ready for school?" I asked him in a fake animated voice. A blush from my kiss was creeping onto his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we left for another day of school.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE?! THANKS! :D**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Two Updates in two days?! WTF?! Is that even POSSIBLE?! **

**Why Yes, Yes it is. :D**

**Okay, so in this chapter it starts to kinda heat up and everything starts making sense.**

**Expect more frequent updates. **

**I'm really into witting the story again:D**

**Dis: **Jamie Patt is my hero.... so I couldn't be him even If I wanted to... Plus I'm a girl so that would be kinda weird..... Okay on to the story:)

* * *

We arrived at school expecting a great clamor from the Harbor High principal. Some extremely vibrant words like "vile" and "grotesque" were what we expected. Phrases like "You kids are _despicable_" or "Did you really think your absences would go unnoticed?!" would be expected for skipping school. But the peculiar thing is that nothing was done about it. The kids didn't seem to notice, and neither did the teachers. It was sort of like Dawn of the Dead in that school. When I really sat back to notice, it appeared like nothing really mattered here. There was no "Be sure to do your homework tonight." Or "Don't forget to study for the test". To be honest, I hadn't heard any of my teachers mention tests or even homework for that matter. I know I have only been at this school for two days, and don't get me wrong no homework is fine with me, but I thought it was odd that we weren't actually learning anything. This _was_ a legitimate school right? Right?

_Oh God_. I was starting to panic. Breathe Max, breath. This is _not_ another one of Jeb's tricks. This is a real school. Look, students and teachers. I'm okay. I'm---.

"Max? Hey! Are you alright?" I felt hands on my shoulders start to shake me. Was I having a panic attack? I must have been. My hands and forehead were coated with sweat, making my hair stick to my face. I quickly wiped it away.

"I'm good. I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled at Fang. He still had an uncertain look on his face. It was hard to fool him. But I didn't want him to worry like I always did. I was paranoid. That's all. Being imprisoned at the School for so long made me like this. Any good thing in my life had to have a catch. That's just how it worked, and I learned to accept it. Call me pessimistic, but at least I didn't whine about it like those girls on the soap operas: "OMG! I hate my life! My mom just slept with my ex boyfriend and now my dad is getting put in jail for stealing money from his company!" **(I love the OC) **Those girls could be so _annoying_! I snapped out of my musing and Fang stopped studying me as soon as the lunch bell rang.

This time, Iggy was the one waiting for me and Fang at our lunch table. _Our. _I kinda liked that.

"Jeez, you wouldn't think anyone with wings could move this _slowly_. Come on, come on. I'm hungry." Iggy proceeded to forcefully push Fang and me into the lunch line. With much complaining by Fang and me, Iggy gave us one last shove. I guess I wasn't expecting it because all of the sudden I was in the very muscular arms of…. Wait. Who just caught me?

"You've got to watch where you're going, Max. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were practically throwing yourself at me." That voice. Oh My Gosh. Iggy did _not _just push me into Aaron.

"Uh…. Yeah. I mean NO! I wasn't doing _that_! I just… slipped." I quickly straightened myself. I knew my face must have been every shade of red. I basically _did_ just throw myself at him. He must have thought I was pathetic! He was gorgeous! And I, well, had wings.

"Nice hands" Fang snapped a little too quickly. I looked at him in confusion. But his glare was on Aaron. Aaron just replied with a wink and then turned back to me.

"So, Max, there's this party at my house tomorrow night. My parties are kind of a big deal around here. And I was wondering…" He played with the collar of my shirt as he said this. I couldn't breathe! His deep emerald eyes wouldn't leave mine. I felt paralyzed.

"…Would you want to be my date?"

"Well, I'll have to ask my um… Mom." By that I meant that I needed to think over his offer, which meant debating the pros and cons of possibly having my wings revealed. I wouldn't actually ask Anne. It wasn't like I needed her approval. As a matter of fact, I didn't need her approval for anything. Wow, I sound pretty defensive. I just _hate_ the thought of an adult telling me what to do. Adults couldn't be trusted. I would ask Fang what I should do later.

"Max, if you don't want to go with me…" He looked hurt.

"No! That's not it! My uh…. Mom (Damn I hated calling her that.) can be very overprotective." His brilliant smile returned and I knew I could always use "overprotective mom" as my reason not to go.

"Great! Let me know what your mom says tomorrow!" With that, he pecked me on the cheek and moved to get his lunch. Could I ever _stop_ blushing? Gosh! The effect a cute guy could have on me was surprising and _embarrassing!_

"Damn, Max. That boy's voice is fine as hell." Iggy loved his "black girl" accent and used it every chance he could get, which was….almost never considering I'm on the run for my life and don't have time to talk to cute boys. I blushed for about the HUNDRETH time and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! I was complimenting you!" Iggy complained as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Well, your black girl voice needs work! You couldn't be whiter, Hun. Sorry."

"Well, damn. I thought it was pretty good. What do you think, Fang?"

"It's fine. Can we just eat now?" I finally got to look at Fang since Aaron had asked me out. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and he looked angry. Why was he so angry? I would have to ask him that when we got back to Anne's, but for now, I was going to eat.

* * *

Aaron's POV:

I couldn't believe how _boring_ this school was. Well, technically it wasn't a real school per say. It was a cover. A trick. It looked like a school; narrow hallways, dull classrooms, terrible food. It smelled like a school. But the atmosphere wasn't very "school like". The students and teachers could have put on a better act. Granted, the teachers were only low life white coats who needed to make a few extra bucks. And the kids were mostly druggies who would be given pills and such if they cooperated. But they could have done better. By "they" I mean the scientists; Jeb in particular. He was the so called "genius" of this plan. I was just the "accomplice" even though it was my idea to trick Max. Max… I couldn't help but think about her while I sat staring lazily at the "teacher" writing nothing but crap on the blackboard. I was assigned to "kidnap" her at the party. If I failed, Jeb would have my ass. If I succeeded, Jeb would only concentrate on Max, and not so much as a thank you would come my way. This made me angry. Max would learn to fear me after what I was planning to do to her, Jeb too. In actuality, my mission was only to kidnap her. But I would have some fun of my own before that. With this new body, I could reel her in easily.

"You, go to lunch and invite Maximum to the party." Jeb instructed me through the earphone. I got up just as the ringing of the bell started. I was out of there in a flash; on my way to the "cafeteria" to find Max.

Standing in line, impatiently I might add, I spotted Max talking to the blind kid. The emo one was tagging along like a lost puppy. I smiled. The way this kid was watching her gave me two conclusions. 1: He was a stalker and only wanted to get her top off. Or 2: He was madly in love with her and wouldn't want to see her hurt. I picked the second one. This would be fun.

I cut to the back of the line just as the two were being shoved along by the blind one. They were getting closer and my anticipation was building. How badly I wanted to turn into the eraser I was so they would all recognize me. Blondie wouldn't be able to see me. But Max and Fang would. It was so exciting! I could just---.

I used my fast "eraser" reflexes and caught the girl falling to the ground in front of me. The girl was Max. I held her for a second longer than I should have and mentally cursed myself. Letting her go, I said in a cocky tone:

"You've got to watch where you're going, Max. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were practically throwing yourself at me." Max looked mortified. A bright red blush was creeping up on her flawless cheeks. I loved seeing her like this: vulnerable. She would never act this "girly" if she knew who I was under this handsome mask…

"Uh…. Yeah. I mean NO! I wasn't doing _that_! I just… slipped." I watched her curiously and I couldn't help the smirk that was coming to my cheeks.

"Nice hands" The dark-haired one said, snarled actually. I could tell he was pissed and suspicions of me. After all, Max was falling "head-over heals" for me; not him. I winked at him, and had trouble keeping laughter out of my voice when I said:

"So, Max, there's this party at my house tomorrow night. My parties are kind of a big deal around here. And I was wondering…" I decided to be a little daring. I fooled with the color of her shirt while I said this. I was gonna go for the buttons, but Blondie and Pissy Pants were right there, and Max looked like she was about to faint.

"…Would you want to be my date?"

"Well, I'll have to ask my um… Mom." She looked at Fang, but he was still scowling at me. I put on my best "I'm hurt" look.

"Max, if you don't want to go with me…"

"No! That's not it! My uh…. Mom can be very overprotective." I gave her a dazzling smile that wasn't fake. I was ecstatic.

"Great! Let me know what your mom says tomorrow!" I kissed her on the cheek and got my lunch. She was falling for me I knew it. I couldn't be more satisfied as I picked through the slop on my plate the white coats called food.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE SOOO MUCH Appreciated! **

**SERIOUSLY COMMENT! **

**Don't feel bad, I accept critisim! That makes a better writer:D  
**


End file.
